


Ghoul Instead The Soul

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Phanniemay 2016, day 29, oh and the major character death is just kinda, this is wild my dudes, u know as much dead as one can be in an universe with ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: A ghoul, a pharaoh and a human soul all inside one body.Can you imagine what would have happened if the host was to die?Yeah, he didn't either.





	

Before he met Danny he was one and only Tucker Foley, T F for Too Fine. And he always thought it would stay that way. But then he met his future best friend and his life turned upside down.

###

The first ‘not quite Tucker’ was created by a wish he mindlessly worded in the company of a genie ghost. He didn’t know she was there at the time but it still was extremely stupid.

It was a power wish. He got powers like Danny though the universe stint him of cool design.

For gods sake, he was green!

And evil. Don’t forget about evil.

But Danny saved him. They hadn’t know how to properly handle Desiree back then so it took longer than it could have. He’s grateful anyway.

He saved him.

Because he hadn’t got the power to do so by himself.

 

###

Being the second ‘not quite Tucker’ he hadn’t exactly remember. Or so he was claiming. It was the curse from ancient Egypt and somehow he was the reincarnation of pharaoh.

At first he was glad he had somebody who was helping him but of course the ghost did every thing he said and soon it turned out - bad to say at least.

He started to want more power, more obedience. The fact that nobody seems to listen to him made him feel like he’s doing the right thing.

But of course it wasn’t the right thing to do and fate needed to remind him about this immediately.

He told everybody who was willing to listen (namely Sam and Danny for about 10 seconds before something more interesting appeared) that he remember just the last part where he wasn’t the bad guy. But truth be told he was conscious for the whole time, only the magic which was put on the sceptre prevented him from remembering as long as Hothep Ra was in power.

He remembered everything. Every command. Every word. Every punch. But he didn’t say anything. This time he was the bad guy. And who’s willing to listen to a bad guy?

###

Then there was another adventure. This time there was a crown that give the user power to control everybody.

That was a day when another 'not quite Tucker’ was created.

He knew this since the beginning. Since the info about what the crown can do.

He could have feel his power complex kicking in.

He didn’t want to be a problem again. A bad guy. He had enough of this. So he did the only thing he thought might prevent him from using the amount of storaged evil he had in himself.

He waited for the right time. First occasion he got he hide in the closet.

He put the gun in his mouth and placed his finger over the trigger.

If there can’t be one good Tucker Foley, there will be none.

He shoot.

#

And it would be the end, wouldn’t it be?

#

#

But not here. Not this story. He never was lucky. Not once in his live.

Why he thought it might be any different?

Two different human-ghost transformations left in his body enough ectoplasm to create another ghost.

He knew that.

Why was he so stupid to forget about it?!

Two evil ghosts’ remains. One slightly corrupted human soul.

How could he thought he would overpowered it?

He wanted to avoid being evil again, avoid hurting his friends.

Instead he brought them death.

And it was the end for them.

THE END


End file.
